This disclosure relates generally to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a component that can be incorporated into a gas turbine engine. The component can include a cover plate for providing dedicated cooling to portions of the component.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
Both the compressor and turbine sections of a gas turbine engine may include alternating rows of rotating blades and stationary vanes that extend into the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. For example, in the turbine section, turbine blades rotate and extract energy from the hot combustion gases that are communicated along the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. The turbine vanes prepare the airflow for the next set of blades. These blades and vanes are examples of components that may need cooled by a dedicated source of cooling air in order to withstand the relatively high temperatures of the hot combustion gases that are communicated along the core flow path of a gas turbine engine.